


Baby You’re So Classic - SamBucky

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, WinterFalcon - Freeform, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Bucky, a song writer is trying to write something new for Natasha, for her 3 rd anniversary of her Bar, and Sam decided to help him. Let’s see how things go.Ps. I’m sorry, i suck at summary.





	Baby You’re So Classic - SamBucky

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly was inspired by Classic - MKTO and also my love for this couple, so enjoy it as much as i do.

Bucky threads his fingers through his hair, pulling it in frustration, why is writing music so damn hard, Bucky sighs as he drops his head lower, he was at home in front of his music sheets and a tune playing on his laptop. It was already way passed midnight, his deadline was end of the week and it was already Wednesday. He crumples his notes and throws it, it hits Sam who had just walked out of his room. 

 

“Ow! Damn it Bucky!” Sam sad as he rubs his head and then his sleepy eyes. He grabs the ball of paper from the ground and walks to Bucky.

 

“Sorry.” Bucky apologised as he rubs his aching head, “ What are you doing awake babe?” He asked as Sam took a seat across of him.

 

“I should be the one asking you that. It’s like 1 am, why are you even still awake?” Sam asked as he took a sip of Bucky’s now cold coffee.

 

“Nat wants me to finish this song before her party this weekend. She wants an upbeat song that you gonna perform.” Bucky sighs, as he starts massaging his aching shoulders. Sam stood up and walks over to him, massaging his shoulders instead. “Thanks babe” Bucky said.

 

“ Come on, you’re the greatest song writer i ever known, you can do this, also no worries boo, I’m here for you. Alright let me see what are we working on.” Sam said as he massages Bucky’s shoulders and kissing the back of his head. “ Also when was the last time you showered?” Sam asked as he sniffs Bucky’s hair.

 

Bucky shows him a few song lyrics that he wrote, Sam then hums the tune and starts singing it abit, which Bucky nods to the rhythms, “Ooh pretty baby

This world might have gone crazy

The way you saved me,

Who could blame me

When I just wanna make you smile” Sam sang, as he lays his head on Bucky’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist.

 

“ That’s good love, we could write some more but for now, let’s take a bathe alright, maybe we can get some inspiration alright.” Sam said, as he grabs Bucky’s arm. Bucky stood up and entangled their fingers, he smiles at Sam, as Sam leads the way to his room.

 

As Sam ran the bath, Bucky gathers their clothes and towels, he placed them on the sink, while he strips off his clothes and get in the bath, Sam got in after him, sitting behind him, massaging him aching shoulders, kissing the tired knots and helped him relaxed. He hums the same tune again, adding his own lyrics, “wanna thrill you like Michael

I wanna kiss you like Prince

Let’s get it on like Marvin Gaye

Like Hathaway write a song for you like this” Sam sings as he washed Bucky’s hair. Massaging his scalp and leaving kisses on his shoulders, Bucky just leans into the touch and hums too.

 

As they rinsed themselves, feeling fresh, Sam went out to make coffee, while Bucky went back to his seat, he writes down the lyrics Sam sang, feeling motivated, he starts strumming the guitar and starts singing, Sam walks in with a smile, he likes to see when Bucky gets motivated, he places their coffee on the table, he sat next to Bucky, pulling his knees up closer to him, resting his heads on his knees, as he watched Bucky write and strums the guitar. Sam was definitely blessed. 

 

It was already 6 am when he finished everything, he decided to call it a day, he turns to his side, Sam was seated next to him, with his arms resting against the wooden chair, his head resting on his arms. He smiles at it, he saves his music and cleans up the table, he shook Sam awake, “ Hey love, let’s go to bed, sleeping like this gonna hurt so bad.” Bucky whispers as Sam opens one eye, Sam yawns and nods to Bucky. 

 

“ Are you done love?” Sam said as he stretches his aching muscles. Which Bucky nods and smiles at him.

 

“ I’ll send it to Nat later on. Let’s go to bed babe.” Bucky said as he tugs onto Sam’s arms, which Sam just stood up and holds his hands and both went into their room to sleep.

 

 

It was Saturday evening, when Sam and Bucky walked into Natasha’s bar, it was her 3rd anniversary ever since she opens the bar with the help of her bestfriend, Clint and trusted share holders, Tony and Steve. It was this very bar that Sam locked eyes with Bucky, while Sam was performing, it was this bar that Sam asked Bucky out for a date, and at this very bar Sam made Bucky his boyfriend. Bucky watched as Sam set up his gears, Sam was a well known singer at this bar, and Bucky was his trusted songwriter.

 

“ Alright, hello everyone! Sam here, as a gift for celebrating 3rd year of this bar opening, i have a new song to perform, which i want you guys to give a round of applause to my main songwriter, my inspiration in life, my love, Bucky Barnes! Without him, I wouldn’t be here to perform for all of you.” Sam greets the crowd which everyone starts clapping and a few whistled. Sam grins at Bucky as he motions Bucky over. Bucky walks up to him and smiles at him.

 

“ Alright hey guys, I’ve never perform before but i hope you like this song, it’s called Classic, like both of us, so relax and enjoy this alright.” Bucky said as he smiles to the crowd, who claps for him.

 

“Ooh pretty baby

This world might have gone crazy

The way you saved me,

Who could blame me

When I just wanna make you smile

I wanna thrill you like Michael

I wanna kiss you like Prince

Let’s get it on like Marvin Gaye

Like Hathaway write a song for you like this

You’re over my head

I’m out of my mind

Thinking I was born in the wrong time

One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic

Baby you’re so classic

Baby you’re so classic

Baby you,

Baby you’re so classic” Bucky sang.

 

“Four dozen of roses

Anything for you to notice

All the way to serenade you

Doing it Sinatra style

Ima pick you up in a Cadillac

Like a gentleman bringin' glamor back

Keep it real to real in the way I feel

I could walk you down the aisle

I wanna thrill you like Michael

I wanna kiss you like Prince

Let’s get it on like Marvin Gaye

Like Hathaway write a song for you like this” Sam sang.

 

“You're over my head

I’m out of my mind

Thinking I was born in the wrong time

Let's start the rewind, everything is so throwback age (I kinda like it like it)

Out of my league

Old school chic

Like a movie star

From the silver screen

One of a kind living in a world gone plastic

Baby you’re so classic

Baby you’re so classic

Baby you’re so classic “ They sang together.

 

“Baby you’re class and baby you're sick

I never met a boy like you ever til we met

A star in the 40’s, centerfold in the 50’s

Got me tripping out like the sixties

Hippies Queen of the discotheque

A 70’s dream and an 80’s best

Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn Manson

Boy you’re timeless, just so classic” Sam raps as he looks at a grinning Bucky.

 

As they finished their song, Sam grins at Bucky, which Bucky laughs at him, cos honestly Bucky enjoys singing with his boyfriend. “ Alright guys, thank you alright, i would like you guys to meet my boyfriend, who have made me the happiest for the past 2 years, and also Natasha for smacking me in the head for not pursuing him, so give a round of applause for my Boyfriend, Bucky Barnes.” Sam greets the crowd as he places an arm around Bucky’s waist.

 

“ Hey guys, nah I’m not your boyfriend though.” Bucky said as he pulls away from Sam and shook his head, Sam looks at him shocked, the crowd gasp. Only for Bucky to go on his knees, “I’m making you my fiancee, Marry me Wilson, Sam Wilson-Barnes “ Bucky says as pulls out a ring from his pocket. Sam just stood there and smiles at him, he nods and Bucky slides the ring on his finger. Bucky stood up and hugs Sam. As they pulls apart, Sam cups his face and kisses him tenderly.

 

“Alright! Since my two best friends are engaged, drinks on the house!” Tony shouted from the bar, earning applause and whistles from the crowd. “Welcome to Wilson-Barnes household guys!” Clint cheered next to him.

 


End file.
